hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
YesAllWomen
:It is Twitter. It is pretty darn easy for someone with a reasonable command of the English language to run out of room in a single message, before they end their first sentence. You cannot say what you want to say, and you cannot make yourself understood completely. Misunderstandings and therefore arguments will abound, and everyone comes off as a Nazi for their own agenda. On the other hand, Nazis for their agenda thrive on this. They do not have to think too hard, and they will never be spotted as not being able to think very hard, because they can spam soundbites along with the best of them :''Obviously this is a very complicated issue. The one thing that social media can do is force people who all have their own perspectives to share one dumbed-down perspective. :''Elliot Rodger wrote long years of diary entries, as well as taping the famous hour of video. He was much more open as a writer than he was as a video speaker, and his viewpoint is much clearer in his writings. They show that he hated male rivals for women's affections as much as women, and that his conviction that the world was irreparably flawed and he was the only one who knew his secrets led him to believe, or at least write that he believed, himself to be above all other people. He was vengeful and arguably had a god complex. This puts the argument that he was misogynistic into an interesting perspective. His hatred for women can not be perfectly typical misogyny, assuming there even is such a thing, any more than his hatred for men is typical misandry See NotAllMen Cannot have the hashtag on the name for wiki code reasons '#YesAllWomen''' is a popular Wikipedia:Twitter Wikipedia:hashtag and Wikipedia:social media campaign in which users share examples or stories of Wikipedia:misogyny and Wikipedia:violence against women. First used in online conversations about misogyny following the Wikipedia:2014 Isla Vista killings, the hashtag was popular in May 2014, when it gave rise to a Wikipedia:grassroots campaign in which women share their personal stories about Wikipedia:harassment and discrimination. The campaign attempts to raise awareness of the intimidation and Wikipedia:sexism women experience, often from people they know. Origin The #YesAllWomen hashtg started on May 24, 2014, after a killing spree in Isla Vista, California. Videos by the killer in which he cited a hatred of women and a history of rejection as a motive for killing six people (four men and two women), and wounding thirteen others before committing suicide. After the killings, some twitter users started using the hashtag "#NotAllMen", to defend the idea that not all men commit such crimes (#NotAllMen was itself an outgrowth of the "not all men" defense sometimes used to deflect feminist arguments.) Not All Men is a valid argument against any gender prejudice. Take the statement by Wikipedia:Rebecca Solnit on Democracy Now! (WP) after the killings. :"Violence doesn’t have a race, a class, a religion, or a nationality, but it does have a gender" While this is true as a generalization, it suffers the same drawbacks as any generalization of an entire class of people; it is false for many individuals. NotAllMen turns this falsity into a quick and easy fix: criticisms are false because they are false generalizations. This ignores the truth in it, and although YesAllWomen did return the conversation to the truth in it, it also ignored the falsehood. In response to #NotAllMen, an anonymous female Twitter user then created "#YesAllWomen", which quickly became used by women around the world to share their everyday experiences with misogyny and sexism. Popular tweets included "'I have a boyfriend' is the easiest way to get a man to leave you alone. Because he respects another man more than you. #yesallwomen", "I shouldn't have to hold my car keys in hand like a weapon & check over my shoulder every few seconds when I walk at night #YesAllWomen", and "Because every single woman I know has a story about a man feeling entitled to access to her body. Every. Single. One. #YesAllWomen." The killer previously indicated in online postings and Wikipedia:YouTube videos that he would punish women for denying him sex and he would also punish men who had access to sex with women, while he did not. Afterwards some commentators claimed the killer was simply mentally ill, whereas others maintained his beliefs and actions had been influenced by a misogynist culture that rewards male sexual aggression. Reach and impact Within four days of the first use of #YesAllWomen, the hashtag had been tweeted 1.2 million times, surpassing predecessors that also drew attention to violence and sexism toward women. Four days after its first use, ''Wikipedia:The Guardian commentator Wikipedia:Jessica Valenti wrote that the YesAllWomen hashtag helped illustrate the prevalence of everyday sexism against women. Wikipedia:Rebecca Solnit described it as a watershed moment "in which you could see change happen" and credited it for popularizing the concept of "sexual entitlement", which she characterized as male fury at women for not having met their emotional or sexual needs. In an interview with Wikipedia:Democracy Now!, Solnit stated that the hashtag helped change the way that society talks about rape. Cynthia Calkins Mercado, an associate professor of psychology, told Wikipedia:The Kansas City Star that the hashtag changed her mind about the prevalence of misogyny in American society, and has raised awareness of women's experiences. Writing in Wikipedia:The New Yorker, Sasha Weiss called the campaign "a kind of memorial, a stern demand for a more just society", and praised Twitter as a powerful vehicle for activism. Criticism Samantha Levine, a columnist at Wikipedia:The Daily Beast, wrote that conflating dress code problems and men whistling at women with the Isla Vista killings risks women who have been victims of violence not being taken seriously when they use the hashtag. Emily Shire criticized some #YesAllWomen tweets as trivial in the context of the Isla Vista killings, citing examples such as "I've never seen a hot husband with a fat wife on a sitcom." In popular culture On June 1, 2014, cartoonists Wikipedia:Michael Kupperman and David Rees were scheduled to release a Wikipedia:political cartoon entitled "Testosterone Entitlement Theatre Presents The Man-Babies in 'Hashtag Harassment!'" for Wikipedia:The New York Times's Sunday installment's "See Something, Say Something" that satirized the Wikipedia:Men's rights movement's response to the hashtag. However, the newspaper deemed "the subject matter (male rage, online bullying & the hashtag #yesallwomen) was 'too sensitive'" and refused to publish it. In response to the editorial decision, both Kupperman and Rees uploaded the comic strip independently. That weekend, The New York Times published a different comic by Brian McFadden that tackled the same issues. See also * Wikipedia:Domestic violence * Wikipedia:Violence Against Women Act References External links * Postings to #YesAllWomen on Wikipedia:Twitter *The Comic Not Fit to Print. - Political cartoon by Wikipedia:Michael Kupperman and Wikipedia:David Rees inspired by #YesAllWomen *Cartoon: Entitled manchildren magazine - Political cartoon by Brian McFadden inspired by "not all men" Wikipedia:Template:Feminism Wikipedia:Template:Discrimination Wikipedia:Category:Women's rights Wikipedia:Category:Violence against women Wikipedia:Category:Feminism in the United States Wikipedia:Category:Social media Wikipedia:Category:Hashtags Category:Women's rights Category:Violence against women Category:Feminism in the United States Category:Social media Category:Hashtags